Uma sóbria e um atrapalhado
by JustSomeone13
Summary: Uma sóbria, um atrapalhado... Neji/Tenten


Ela se mirava no espelho, não era de todo mal, pelo contrario era bem atraente para outros homens, até achou que finalmente tinha ganhado a atenção dele, mas se enganara afinal ele tinha dito para os amigos, era apenas sexo.

Ele estava sentado na varanda da mansão, olhava para o céu negro, tinha cometido um erro, ela não era nem nunca seria apenas sexo. Tinha feito aquilo para tentar deixá-la feliz, mas ao fazer finalmente entendeu seus sentimentos, tentou se desculpar por ela ter lhe ouvido, apenas tentava escapar dos amigos, mas ela não lhe deixou falar, e agora ele sussurrava as palavras, sozinho e no escuro:

- Te amo.

Ela se lembrava da primeira vez deles, ele tinha invadido o seu quarto era mais ou menos quatro da manhã, por esse motivo quase que uma kunai foi cravada no peito amado, ele apenas se esquivou e sorriu o sorriso que ela raramente via o sorriso que lhe derretia, naquela noite fizeram amor, ou pelo menos para ela era aquilo.

Incrível como ela mudou o modo como ele apenas olhava a vida passar, o leve tremor que por vezes ele tinha que controlar quando a olhava e ela estava sorrindo, ou aquela expressão de frustração quando algo não sai do jeito que ela queria.

Encolheu-se na cama ao se lembrar do toque dele sobre sua pele, da proteção que ele por vezes fornecia, dois meses tinha sido o tempo em que ele lhe enganara, ela simplesmente não imaginava a vida sem ele, estava certa não existia vida sem ele.

As palavras dela ainda ecoavam em sua mente, a decepção e a dor dela ainda o feriam – Eu fui apenas isso? Eu fui apenas uma brincadeira de dois meses?

A resposta que ele queria dar morreu em sua garganta. Ela nunca seria apenas uma brincadeira e sim o medo que ele tinha de admitir que ele sim era por inteiro dela.

O sol ia nascendo e ela não tinha pregado os olhos, novamente se levantou e se mirou no espelho as curvas amostra através do pano fino que lhe cobria. Era impossível que ele apenas lhe quisesse o corpo. Novamente as lembranças da primeira noite deles lhe vieram à memória, mas ela tinha avançado um pouco naquele dia, naquela tarde, eles tinham sado em missão e ela quase tinha morrido a beira de um precipício não muito longe da vila, mas Neji a salvara. Talvez se naquele dia ela tivesse morrido não teria que ver a maneira como a sua história terminou.

Ele olhava o sol nascer, desde o dia em que ela havia dado um basta em tudo o que acontecia entre eles, que ele andava mais desatento, mais estranho, mais quieto realmente ele andava quieto nem as palavras irritantes de Lee o faziam reagir agora. Pensou na tarde daquela primeira noite deles, um frio lhe passou pela espinha ao lembrar que ela quase tinha morrido naquele dia e se deu conta que simplesmente não poderia viver sem ela. Era isso precisava falar com ela.

A morte sussurrava calma e aconchegante, ela tiraria toda a dor, toda a culpa, todo o nojo que ela tinha de seu corpo e de suas ações.

Ele estava perto da casa dela, a viu sair correndo, resolveu segui - lá a certeza de que agora ela não escaparia, a certeza de que agora gritaria para qualquer um que ele a amava, que se dane o fato de ser frio, invencível ou de ser um Hyuuga, naquele momento tudo o que lhe importava era ter a sua morena ao seu lado. Sua? Sim sua para sempre.

Ela ia para o lugar onde se sentiu mais segura, e mais amada por ele. Irônico, pois agora ia para aquele lugar se sentindo insegura e usada, pelo aquele que um dia lhe deu segurança. Ela parou a beira do precipício, era aquilo a festa tinha acabado o sussurro leve do vento, o farfalhar das arvores, todos esperavam o ultimo ato da mestra em armas.

Ele congelou a vela tão perto da beirada, no fim daquele precipício tinham pedras afiadas, ela olhava para aquelas pedras ele tinha certeza.

- Por que você está aqui? – A voz dela antes calorosa agora era sem emoção.

- Te vi saindo de casa. – Ele se aproximou, a voz era habitual, era fria.

- Vai embora. – Ela manteve a voz sem emoção, parecia morta.

- Me desculpa? – Ele se aproximou ainda mais, a voz um pouco menos fria e um pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

- Por me machucar? – Ela se virou para ele, a voz ainda morta – Por me fazer chorar? Por me quebrar em um milhão de pedaços? Por me fazer me sentir um lixo? Ou quem sabe por ter me usado?

Ele respirou fundo, não sabia o que era pior a maneira morta como ela falava ou as palavras que saiam dos lábios dela. Assistiu imobilizado ela dar um passo para traz e seu corpo cair.

Agora era livre, ela caia, ela caia. Finalmente se sentia livre, se sentia leve, tudo tinha ficado na terra, tudo tinha ficado com ele, finalmente se reencontrara, finalmente estava sóbria, finalmente se livrara do seu vicio se livrara dele.

Ele caia, ele caia junto com ela, sua vida iria se esvair junto com a dela, abraçou a cintura fina, ambos caiam, teve que gritar no ouvido dela para que ela pudesse ouvir através do assobio do vento:

- Me desculpa me desculpa se eu te amo, mas eu apenas sou um homem atrapalhado.


End file.
